book 1 uprising
by blackninja160
Summary: Their is a new fight for power as the lords of the elemental lands try to take over the ninja villages with the help of dead shinobi brought back from the grave


A procession of village elders was heading towards the Hokage tower all of them with serious expressions on their face. The sixth Hokage was seated at his desk looking over paperwork for a knew housing district when the door burst open and in came the elders. Setting down his paperwork the sixth looked the elders in the eyes.

"Can I help you?" calmly without even fluttering an eyelid

Flustered that the Hokage didn't even show the least bit of anxiety over all the elders being their "Yes [arhmm] it has come to our attension that your adopted son has been taking on missions besides those for Konoha"

still staring at the elders with his unblinking gaze "Yes I am aware of this, the fuedal lord personally asked him to become his personal bodyguard, at least that is what I was told"

"So then you haven't heard that the lord has asked us to mark him in our bingo book, and not just ours but also it seems he pleaded with the other fuedal lords aswell for them to put him in their bingo books"

Still with his unblinking stare "no this is knews to me but if he did something that has caused him to fall out of favor then it is his own problem, and even tho he is my adopted son their is nothing that I can do about it, is their anything else that you need"

Caught off guard by his calmness to this whole situation the spokes person for the group could only bashfully answer "Uh no we just thought that you should know about this, oh and congratulations on your new child" without having anything further to say the elders bowed and stiffly walked out.

The door shut behind the elders and Naruto let out a sigh,turning towards an unmarked letter addressed to him personally that was layig partially covered by the plans that he was just looking over, picked it up and opened were two words written on the paper "HELP ME" but Naruto knew that handwriting to well.

A man dressed in black was making his way to Konoha, he dropped down by a stream do ease his parched lips, he drank his fill when her heard someone coming towards the stream, jumped into a tree concealing himself. A few minutes later he saw a woman of untold beuty come out of the forest and move towards the stream, where she attempted to kneel down to get a drink. Seeing she was a few months pregnant the ninja decided to help her.

"Excuse me miss" walking towards her "can I help you?" now getting a closer look he relised that it was just a girl probably about sixteen.

Smiling at the newcomer with her sweetest smile "yes could you help me get a drink? I didn't know that travelling by myself would be so hard"

The man got a cup from his bag and dipped it into the spring bringing it back to the girl "If you don't mind me asking but why are you travelling by yourself in your condition?"

Takimg the offered cup, drinking before aswering "Well it is because my husbands mother is a tyrant and before i'm locked away for good I would like to see my parents one last time" handing the now empty cup back to the ninja.

"Well if you tell me where you're going then I can take you their, if it is okay with you of course" puting the cup back into his bag.

"Well my parents live in Konoha tho" looking around "tho I think that maybe I'm lost for I don't recognize this place"

"what a coincendence I'm from Konoha tho I don't recognize your face" holding his hand out to help her up

"well it has been a few years since I was in Konoha" taking the offered hand "and just so you know I'm twenty and it was about six years ago that I went into this marriage"

"Well I guess that does explain a lot for I was still In the academy six years ago"

"Can you tell me are you related Naruto Uzumaki?" the girl was looking closely at his face

"Yes he's my father tho he say's I have my mothers eyes, my name is Ken Uzumaki, do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?"

blushing slightly "Its Kanna"

their was rustling in the trees behind them and without saying a single word Ken picked up Kanna and started running as fast as he could towards Konoha. After they left a raccoon dog came out of the bushes and looked around before heading to the stream for a drink. Ken covered the five miles to the gates in no time at all and stopping within sight of them put Kanna gently down.

"[slap] You have some nerve doing that to a pregnant woman what would you do if I lost my baby?"

"uh"

"I should have known that a son of Naruto would have been just as rash as he is, Now because you already carried me this far might as well finish carrying me to the gates"

"Uh well you see it was just instinctual and"

"[slap] Didn't your mother ever teach you to respect girls?"

this made Ken get red from anger "You know nothing about my mother if you weren't a girl then I would beat you within an inch of your life" Kanna doubled over suddenly holding her abdomen and groaning, Ken got a worried look on his face "Are you okay do you need a doctor?"

"JUST GET ME TO THE VILLAGE FAST"

Ken picked her back up and ran his already tired legs to the village gates as fast as he could, not catching the evil grin that Kanna was hiding behind her hand. The now extremely tired Ken arrived at the gates to check in and set Kanna down, the ninja watching the gate looked at ken with a smile.

"So I see you finally brought home your sweerheart and she's pregnant to" Ken was extremely red "and not just that but she is also a real looker" you could have fried an egg on his head.

Thinking that she had embarrassed him enough "Oh uncle Genma do you have to tease the man who just helped me get here?" holding a fan and concealing the lower half of her face.

Genma looked at the girl confused "Do I know you?"

Lowering her fan "Don't tell me you have forgotten this face when it was you who practically raised me"

Realisation showed in his eyes "It is you Kanna your family will be so happy to see you!"

"Yes I'm sure they will be"

Ken getting over his embarrassment went to report to the Hokage that his mission was a success, while Genma took his favorite Uzumaki out for lunch "Why didn't you tell us that you were coming we could have been ready" looking Kanna over "Is that a henge or are you really pregnant?"

"You know about my curse and yes it is real tho I would like to see my father"

"Okay I will take you to him after we eat, their is so much that we have to catch up on so don't leave out any details"

** an hour later **

Their was a knock on his office door "come in" he heard the door open then shut but didn't look up till after he finished writing his signature on the building papers. Setting his pen down he looked up into the teary eyes of his adopted child.

"Hello daddy I'm home" she then rushed at her father and hugged him "I missed you so much daddy"

Naruto was teary eyed as he embraced his daughter rubbing her back and holding her close. Hinata was coming with a meal that she prepared for her husband to celebrate their anniversary hoping that he hadn't forgotten and wanting to surprise him opened the door to find him embracing a young woman with tears in her eyes dropping her meal and storming over to Naruto. Hearing the dishes hit the floor Naruto and Kanna turned around, upon seeing who it was all anger left Hinata's eyes and were replaced with joy as she to embraced her adopted daughter.

"Uh mom your squishing me" was all Kanna could say

"Oh sorry dear its just that it's been awhile and..." breaking her embrace so she could look at her daughter "what happened to you? Did you gain weight or something?"

"Well its a long story but then I guess we have plenty of time"

"Yes we do" was Narbuto's answer" but first things first" picking up Kanna's letter "care to explain this?"

Kanna looked sheepishly "That is part of the long story but I guess I should give you the short story [inhale, exhale] I was spending the night on the town about five months ago and got drunk met a guy got knocked up fire lord asks for my hand in marriage I decline. Few months later I meet Raiden and he passes me some documents and a note to get the information to the Kages while he keeps them off my trail. Then he sas the weirdest thing he says he's sorry for wronging me"

"Okay so pretty much you refused the fire lord, met Raiden and now he's a wanted ninja?" Naruto asked

Thinking about it for a little bit "That is pretty much it yeah"

"[sigh] Why can't any of my children have normal problems?" was all that Naruto could say

"Actually I think why the fire lord want him dead is because he found out that he was corrupt and sent the information out to one or all the Kages"

Ken Uzumaki was out with the rest of his friends celebrating the completion of his first solo mission so he wasn't home when his room was given away to Kanna and when he drunkenly made it to his room he missed the note on the door saying that he was to sleep on the couch till further arrangements were made, and definately way to drunk to realise that the thing he was cuddling up against wasn't his body pillow but a five month pregnant women.

"What do you think Raiden meant when he said that he was sorry for wronging her?" Hinata asked her husband who was lying awake still trying to soak in everything Kanna had said.

Naruto rolled over to face Hinata "The only thing that comes to mind is that he is the man she met when she was drunk and he relised it afterwards and tried to apoligize to her"

"[gasp]But their brother and sister what will their child look like? Will he even live?"

Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder "They are only brother and sister on paper, remember we were wondering that same thing when we first found them all those years ago and had granny Tsunade do a dna test and it came back negative. So I'm sure their child will be fine and besides Raiden never took on the Uzumaki name, it was like he was only living here to pas the time, so I'm sure their won't be any question if they decide to tie the knot later on in their lives"

"somehow you always seem to know exactly what to say, and come to think of it Kanna did have a thing for him before he left" Hinata soon fell asleep in her beloveds arms

**the next morning**

Ken was slow to waking up and when he did he had a pounding headache and he just wanted to stay in bed so he rolled over and grabbed what he thought was his pillow receiving a giggle "My aren't you a forward one and here we just met yesterday"

Ken sat up and looked at the smiling face of the girl he met yesterday (pan out to the outer walls of Konoha) "Aaah" waking up everyone in the Uzumaki house if not everyone in the village. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" as Kanna lay seductively on the bed her shirt and shorts disheveled "AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?"

Naruto and Hinata came and stood in the doorway rubbing their eyes "What with all this racket so early in the morning? And where were you lastnight Ken?"

Ken kew if he told his parents he wouldn't here the end of it and be grounded for life, or until their was a new Kage "well I went out with my friends and we partied, now don't worry their wasn't any drinking just some pizza and pop" Hinata and Naruto looked at their son with disbelief in their eyes, Ken felt a hand grab his chin from behind twisting his head sideways and before he could protest a nail pierced his skin drawing blood before letting him go. "What'd you do that for bitch?"

Kanna didn't answer but just stared at the blood on her nail before putting her finger in her mouth "The alchahol content is at 2.0, now i'm going to go and puke" covering her mouth and heading towards the bathroom [bleah]

Naruto and Hinata were still staring at their son "Okay I got drunk and came home in a drunken stupor, but that still doesn't explain why she was in my bed!"

Kanna was coming back from the bathroom "Okay I used to be able to outdrink even grandma Tsunade and Kakashi combined and still be sober" walking past Naruto and Hinata "Imean yeah I might be pregnant but I never thought that that little bit of alchohal would mess me up that much" starting to get undressed Naruto seeing this steps into the hallway while his son was just staring freak out at what was happening "I definately don't want to go thru the whole morning sickness thing again at least not till I decide whether or not I'm going to have another child" went to the dresser and got a skirt and blouse "But I guess it would be nice to have another child" putting on her clothes and went the dresser and pulled out a pair of pants "I have to say I miss my old outfits but I guess these would have to do, at least I can still wear pants" getting a bandage and wrapping her hair up in a ponytail and tying it in a bow at the base of her skull.

"are you decent Kanna?" Naruto asked from the hallway.

"Yes father I'm decent" looking over at Ken who looked like he passed out standing up "tho I think we might have a Jiraiya Jr. On our hands" Ken shook his head breaking himself out of his stupor as Naruto walked into the room, Kanna took a sexy pose "So little brother did you like what you saw?"

Hinata walked up to Kanna and still smiling "If you try to do anything like what you did before you moved out then the only thing that will save you from my wrath is that your caring my grandchild and I don't want to see any harm come to it understand" a demon appeared behind her making everyone in the room shiver.

"Yep good old mom" Kanna said chuckling weakly

"wait a second your myj older sister Kanna?" Ken was having a hard time wrapping his head around this "but I thought that you said that you were never coming back to Konoha?"

"Well you know, you say things that you don't mean and I guess when Raiden left I felt like I lost my tie to being here, but I realize now that it was problably just a childhood infatuation and not really love and besides what would it look like if an Uzumaki married another Uzumaki"

The family went into the living room while Hinata went into the kitchen to prepare, Kanna was getting to know all her knew siblings. The one who was trying to get her attentionwas the youngest Shigure who new only what her parents had told her about her big. Hinata called everyone to the table, everyone got to the table and that when Kanna noticed that their was a person missing "Is Raijein out on a mission?" she was met with a long silence.


End file.
